


Stay With Me

by Luzrovrulaythegay



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Lio Fotia, Boys In Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Firefighter Galo Thymos, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, Himbo Galo Thymos, M/M, Oblivious Galo Thymos, Other, POV Lio Fotia, Past Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, Porn With Plot, Reincarnation AU, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Stupidity, Top Galo Thymos, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzrovrulaythegay/pseuds/Luzrovrulaythegay
Summary: The flames consume him.The flames are apart of him.Lio Fotia finds his life turned upside down when he realizes he has a strange but unique gift. However, things get even more complicated when he runs head on into the kind hearted but incredibly stupid, Galo Thymos.Every time the two set eyes on one another Lio’s mind flashes with images of another time, another place.What does it mean?
Relationships: Aina Ardebit & Galo Thymos, Burning Rescue Members & Mad Burnish Members (Promare), Gueira/Meis (Promare), Gueira/Meis/Thyma (Promare), Heris Ardebit/Biar Colossus/Kray Foresight, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia & Promare, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Mad Burnish Members & Galo Thymos, Mad Burnish Members & Thyma (Promare)
Kudos: 2





	Stay With Me

_It's dark._

_Nothing but ruins around me._

_I can't open my eyes._

_Is this it?_

_Am I dying? I can't tell._

_I felt my arm disintegrating, each atom of my limb ripping away from me and floating away. The skin turning to ash and my muscles and bones seemingly disappear._

_It's excruciatingly painful. I could feel my lungs burn with my agony filled scream._

_I always assumed He would have come for me._

_He found me in the deepest pits and he had to have found me in this one too right?_

_Guess I was wrong......._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Lio! Stay With Me!"_ **

I bolt up out of my sleep, my bed drenched in sweat, the last memory of my dream being intense pressure on my chest. Breathing heavily, I grab the front of my shirt, clenching it in my fist, trying to gain some composure.

I always remember his eyes. The aquamarine depths always pull me out of the darkness. Every time I see those waves of hope and seawater, The flames inside me ignite with a fire I've never felt anywhere else. Those eyes always save me from the pain.

If only it were real.

I've had this dream for about 3 years now. I never recall it fully once I wake up but I know it's the same dream by the feeling in my chest.

Not just the pressure, but the longing.

Whoever keeps saving me in the end, those bright beautiful eyes, sparks something inside me I can't explain.

After a few minutes, I shake off the lingering taste of the dream from my mind and pull myself from the mattress with a stretch and a yawn, making my way to the bathroom.

"Li, you're gonna wanna get ready quick! It's 7:30! The train leaves in half an hour! You don't wanna be late!" The knock at the door makes me jump but the notice of the time makes me kick in the gear.

"Thanks, Thyma!!" I shout back as I jump into my jeans, fastening the belt once I get the pants legs over my thighs.

Thyma really should take a break sometimes, it's not even eight a.m. and she's already rounding up the crew. She's always been that way though, ever since we met back at the orphanage. I fell off the slide on the playground and before I could even do much as shed a tear, there she was with a bandage and a smile. Meis and Gueira, of course, told me even back then that she was always going to watch over and protect me. I'm sure she didn't expect me to always do the same for her but hey, what else is family for? None of us have ever had a family of our own besides each other. Meis's parents died in a car crash so CPS left him for the foster system, and later he was sent to Promepolis Orphanage where he met Gueira and Thyma. They grew up up in the orphanage together so they were always more like brother and sister than the rest of us. 

I dig around for a shirt then slip on my jacket. My entire outfit being a mix of tight black and neon colors is probably asking to be harassed on the way to school but honestly, I'm tired of censoring what I wear just so others leave me alone. I take one last glance in the mirror, making sure I didn't forget anything while fixing my hair. My white shirt stops right under my belly button, neon spray and holes splattered all of the garment, the color standing out aggressively against the pale skin of my stomach and the dark color of my ripped jeans. It's not perfect but I'm just going in for a lecture so it will do for today.

I step into my sneakers, kicking the floor with the toes to make sure they're on all the way, and rush out the door. I shove my earbuds in, grabbing my skateboard from beside the front door, shouting a Goodbye to Thyma on my way down the sidewalk.

I wish someone would have told me that going to college meant getting up way too early because if someone had, I would have just gotten a night job and slept all day. I wasn't cut out for this waking up before noon business. Nonetheless, here I am, skating through the city, avoiding random people walking too slow and the occasional stoplight.

I ride past a construction site, putting my foot down to give myself an extra push when I hear a scream over my music, making me stop in my tracks, and pull out my earphones.

Everything seems normal. I look around to see if anyone else heard it and the other civilians walking around don't even stop to look. I turn towards the entrance of the construction site, a massive sign reading "Foresight Labs" displayed proudly, making my skin crawl in disgust. The Foresight Foundation is a medical research organization in the west end of the city, which if you think about it should sound like a wonderful. However, the grave reality is the founder, Kray Foresight, is not the patron saint he makes himself out to be. Something in my gut was telling me to investigate, so I follow the dirt path throw the project. Metal beams layer in piles all around with barrels and concrete mix bags. Again, everything seems relatively normal. I don't know what's drawing me here.

"PLEASE DONT HURT HIM, GALO GET UP!"

The call makes my blood run cold. The voice of a woman clear as day, and forcing my body to rush into action without even thinking, not that I wouldn't have dared to leave someone in trouble. As I approach closer to where the screams are coming from, I see a group of men surrounding a young couple. I hide behind a metal pillar to scope out the scene.

My heart drops to the pit of my stomach.

Two men are holding a fairly thin girl with pink hair by her arms, her clothes torn and dirty, scratches all over her and her face stained with running mascara and tears, "Galo, Galo please you have to get up! Please be okay!!!" Her gaze makes my own drift to the body of a tan, muscular boy on the ground. He's faced away from me but that bright blue side shaved Mohawk holds no shock value compared to the gashes coating the sunkissed canvas of his skin. His arms black and blue, his back barely held the pigment of his own skin against the coloring of the injuries. His clothes were ripped, practically shredded off his body, and his shirt was gone completely. Poor that. He had probably been fighting for hours. I can almost see the fight his body went through,

"Now now, you two wanted to play hero for that other little girl and she got away. It's only fair that you pay up as her replacement little lady." One of the men says he's much better dressed than his counterparts, slicked-back hair, Caucasian skin, and a dark navy suit. The makings of a stereotypical villain. Yey.

"You attempted to kidnap a CHILD. She was 15. 15!! You're a disgusting creep!" The pink-haired girl snaps back at him, spitting in his direction. I like her, once I get her out of here she shall be my friend.

He walks over to her and grabs her face hard, jerking her chin up to make her meet his eyes, "If you want this to be painless you better watch how you speak to me." She looks him dead in the eyes before hacking a big fat loogie right in his face. Like I said before, I like her!

"Why you little bitch-" He raises a hand to strike her, she flinches, I start to dash towards them to stop him when suddenly, a tan hand grabs his wrist.

The corpse that was previously on the ground was suddenly alive once again, standing tall, panting slightly from what I can only assume is exhaustion. He grips the older man's arm hard and twists it behind his back, "It's sexist trash like you that gives this city a bad name. Women are people just like any man, and you should treat them as such. Aina and that girl are someone's daughter, someone's sister! How would you feel if someone did what you're trying to do to your daughter? Monsters like you always get away with treating people like dirt because you have money. Well not anymore. I can't allow that. If I did, the shame would kill me!"

Is this dude REALLY giving a hero speech?

Right now?

What an idiot.


End file.
